


27-word fills for comment-fic

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Merlin (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk





	27-word fills for comment-fic

For the prompt _Merlin/Arthur, shame_

 

Merlin stands before him, unashamed, eyes shimmering, fierce, unapologetic. 

‘Run.’ Arthur grips his sword, breathing harshly. ‘Run, before I hurt you.’

‘No.’ 

‘What?’

‘I said no. Sire.’

 

\--

 

For the prompt _Morgana/Gwen, control_

 

‘Get out.’ 

Gwen obeys, the door shutting behind her. 

Her dreams are pitiless that night, unfulfilled longings rushing through them like unbridled stallions out of control.

 

\--

 

For the prompt _Sparrow/Norrington, obsession_

 

Sparrow’s elusive, a drop in the ocean, a grain in the sand. 

He’s larger than life in James’s mind, twisting just out of reach. 

He’s maddening. He’s evanescent. 

(He’s beautiful.)

 

\--

 

For the prompt _Tom Ripley/Peter Smith-Kingsley, sweet_

 

1\. 

Venice’s sunlight is wintery, its air reeking of the past. Vivaldi’s church is warm, welcoming, Peter’s music floating through its vastness like a lifeline, his smile radiant. 

\--

2.

Peter is warm and heavy on Tom’s chest, his head tucked under Tom’s chin. Tom’s always woken up alone before (unless a grubby one-eyed New-York cat counts).


End file.
